1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conditioning detergent compositions suitable for use in personal cleansing application which not only impart cleansing, wet detangling, dry detangling and manageability properties to hair, but also which are relatively nonirritating and thus suitable for use by young children and adults having sensitive skin and eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been considered desirable to cleanse hair and then to condition it after cleansing. For many years, it was necessary to perform these acts in two separate steps. However, with the advent of so-called xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d conditioning shampoos, it became possible to condition and cleanse simultaneously. Unfortunately, many of these two-in-one conditioning shampoos and body cleansers have proven to be relatively irritating to the eyes and skin and uncomfortable for use with children or sensitive adults. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to create a conditioning shampoo which has good cleansing ability, excellent conditioning properties and has a low degree of ocular and skin irritation.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a detergent composition comprising:
a surfactant portion comprising:
1. a nonionic surfactant:
2. an amphoteric surfactant; and
3. an anionic surfactant; and
a conditioner portion comprising at least two cationic conditioning polymers selected from:
1. a cationic cellulose derivative;
2. a cationic guar derivative; and
3. a homopolymer or copolymer of a cationic monomer selected from:
a. a monomer having the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
R is H or CH3,
Y is O or NH,
R1 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 6 carbon atoms,
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently an alkyl group or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 22 carbon atoms, and
X is a monovalent anion selected from halide and alkyl sulfate having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, or
b. diallyldimethylammonium chloride.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, there is provided a detergent composition comprising, based upon the total weight of the composition:
a. a carboxyalkyl alkylpolyamine amphoteric surfactant of the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein
I is an alkyl or alkenyl group containing from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms:
R22 is a carboxyalkyl group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms:
R21 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms
u is an integer of 1 to 4; and
b. an anionic surfactant, except those anionic surfactants of the group consisting of
1) an alkyl sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CH2OSO3Xxe2x80x2; and
2) an alkylaryl sulfonate of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl group having from about 7 to about 14 carbon atoms,
Rxe2x80x21 is an alkyl group having from about 1 to about 12 carbon atoms,
Xxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions, ammonium ions, and ammonium ions substituted with from about 1 to about 3 substituents; each of the substituents may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from about 2 to about 4 carbon atoms; and
c.) optionally a non-ionic surfactant,
with the proviso that if the non-ionic surfactant is omitted and the anionic surfactant is an alkyl ether sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2(OCH2CH2)OSO3Xxe2x80x2;
xe2x80x83then v is greater than or equal to 3.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of this invention, there is provided a detergent composition comprising
a. an amidoalkyl sultaine amphoteric surfactant of the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein
E is an alkyl group or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21 carbon atoms;
R14 and R15 are each independently an alkyl group or a hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
r is an integer from about 2 to about 6; and
R13 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
b. an anionic surfactant, except those anionic surfactants of the group consisting of
1. an alkyl sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CH2OSO3Xxe2x80x2;
2. an alkyl ether sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2(OCH2CH2)vOSO3Xxe2x80x2; and
3. an alkylaryl sulfonate of the formula 
xe2x80x83wherein
Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl group having from about 7 to about 14 carbon atoms,
Rxe2x80x21 is an alkyl group having from about 1 to about 12 carbon atoms,
Xxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions, and ammonium ions, and ammonium ions substituted with from about 1 to about 3 substituents: each of the substituents may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from about 2 to about 4 carbon atoms; and
v is an integer from 1 to 5; and
c. optionally a non-ionic surfactant.
The composition of this invention, when used in a shampoo or body cleanser, possesses one or more of the following properties: cleansing, wet detangling, dry detangling, manageability, and low degree of ocular irritation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the shampoo composition may suitably comprise consist of or consist essentially of an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, a non-ionic surfactant, and at least two cationic conditioning polymers. The composition is preferably comprised of, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, from about 5 percent to about 20 percent, and more preferably from about 5 percent to about 14 percent of a surfactant portion and, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 0.01 percent to about 3.0 percent, preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 2.0 percent, more preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 1.0 percent even more preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 0.5 percent, and most preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 0.3 percent of a conditioner portion.
In this embodiment, the surfactant portion of the present invention contains nonionic, amphoteric and anionic surfactants. Preferably the weight ratio between the amphoteric surfactant and the anionic surfactant may range from about 3:1 to about 1:3, and preferably from about 2:1 to about 1:2. The weight ratio of the amphoteric/anionic surfactant combination:non-ionic surfactant may vary widely, and preferably is about 2:1 to about 1:2. The nonionic surfactant is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.1 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1 percent to about 10 percent, and more preferably from about 4 percent to about 8 percent. The amphoteric surfactant is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 2 percent to about 6 percent. The anionic surfactant is present in the shampoo composition in an amount from about 1.0 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 1 percent to about 6 percent, based on the overall weight of the shampoo composition.
One class of nonionic surfactants useful in the present invention are polyoxyethylene derivatives of polyol esters, wherein the polyoxyethylene derivative of polyol ester (1) is derived from (a) a fatty acid containing from about 8 to about 22, and preferably from about 10 to about 14 carbon atoms, and (b) a polyol selected from sorbitol, sorbitan, glucose, a-methyl glucoside, polyglucose having an average of about 1 to about 3 glucose residues per molecule, glycerine, pentaerythritol and mixtures thereof, (2) contains an average of from about 10 to about 120, and preferably about 20 to about 80 oxyethylene units: and (3) has an average of about 1 to about 3 fatty acid residues per mole of polyoxyethylene derivative of polyol ester.
Examples of preferred polyoxyethylene derivatives of polyol esters include, but are not limited to PEG-80 sorbitan laurate and Polysorbate 20. PEG-80 sorbitan laurate, which is a sorbitan monoester of lauric acid ethoxylated with an average of about 80 moles of ethylene oxide, is available commercially from ICI Surfactants of Wilmington, Del. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cAtlas G-4280.xe2x80x9d Polysorbate 20, which is the laurate monoester of a mixture of sorbitol and sorbitol anhydrides condensed with approximately 20 moles of ethylene oxide, is available commercially from ICI Surfactants of Wilmington Del. under the tradename xe2x80x9cTween 20.xe2x80x9d
Another class of suitable nonionic surfactants includes long chain alkyl glucosides or polyglucosides, which are the condensation products of (a) a long chain alcohol containing from about 6 to about 22, and preferably from about 8 to about 14 carbon atoms, with (b) glucose or a glucose-containing polymer. The alkyl gluocosides have about 1 to about 6 glucose residues per molecule of alkyl glucoside. A preferred glucoside is decyl glucoside, which is the condensation product of decyl alcohol with a glucose polymer and is available commercially from Henkel Corporation of Hoboken, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cPlantaren 2000.xe2x80x9d
The compositions of the present invention also contain an amphoteric surfactant. As used herein the term xe2x80x9camphotericxe2x80x9d shall mean: 1) molecules that contain both acidic and basic sites such as, for example, an amino acid containing both amino (basic) and acid (e.g., carboxylic acid, acidic) functional groups; or 2) zwitterionic molecules which possess both positive and negative charges within the same molecule. The charges of the latter may be either dependent on or independent of the pH of the composition. Examples of zwitterionic materials include, but are not limited to, alkyl betaines and amidoalkyl betaines. The amphoteric surfactants are disclosed herein without a counter ion. One skilled in the art would readily recognize that under the pH conditions of the compositions of the present invention, the amphoteric surfactants are either electrically neutral by virtue of having balancing positive and negative charges, or they have counter ions such as alkali metal, alkaline earth, or ammonium counter ions.
Commercially available amphoteric surfactants are suitable for use in the present invention and include, but are not limited to amphocarboxylates, alkyl betaines, amidoalkyl betaines, amidoalkyl sultaines, amphophosphates, phosphobetaines, pyrophosphobetaines, carboxyalkyl alkyl polyamines and mixtures thereof.
Examples of suitable amphocarboxylate compounds include those of the formula:
A-CONH(CH2)xNxe2x80x2R5R6 R7
wherein
A is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21 and preferably from about to about 16 carbon atoms;
x is an integer of from about 2 to about 6;
R5 is hydrogen or a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms, and preferably is hydrogen
R6 is a hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or is a group of the formula:
R8xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nCO2
xe2x80x83wherein
R8 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and n is 1 or 2; and
R7 is a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms; Preferably, the amphocarboxylate compound is an imidazoline surfactant, and more preferably a disodium lauroamphodiacetate, which is commercially available from Mona Chemical Company of Paterson. N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cMonateric 949J.xe2x80x9d When an amphocarboxylate is used in the shampoo composition, it should be present in an amount of about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent and preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 6 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
Examples of suitable alkyl betaines include those compounds of the formula:
Bxe2x80x94Nxe2x80x2R9R10(CH2)pCO2;
wherein
B is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 8 to about 22, and preferably from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms;
R9 and R10 are each independently an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms: and
p is 1 or 2.
A preferred betaine for use in the present invention is lauryl betaine, available commercially from Albright and Wilson, Ltd. of West Midlands, United Kingdom as xe2x80x9cEmpigen BB/J.xe2x80x9d If present, the alkyl betaine should be used in an amount, based on the overall weight of the composition, of from about 0.25 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably, from about 0.25 percent to about 5 percent.
Examples of suitable amidoalkyl betaines include those compounds of the formula:
Dxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH(CH2)qxe2x80x94N*R11R12(CH2)mCO2;
wherein
D is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 7 to about 15 carbon atoms;
R11, and R12 are each independently an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms:
q is an integer from about 2 to about 6: and m is 1 or 2.
A preferred amidoalkyl betaine is cocamidopropyl betaine, available commercially from Goldschmidt Chemical Corporation of Hopewell, Va. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cTegobetaine L7.xe2x80x9d When present in the shampoo compositions of this invention, the amidoalkyl betaine should be used in an amount of from about 0.25 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 5 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
Examples of suitable amidoalkyl sultaines include those compounds of the formula 
wherein
E is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 7 to about 15 carbon atoms;
R14 and R15 are each independently an alkyl, or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms:
r is an integer from about 2 to about 6; and
R13 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
Preferably the amidoalkyl sultaine is cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, available commercially from Rhone-Poulenc Inc. of Cranbury, N.J. under the tradename, Mirataine CBS.xe2x80x9d When present in the shampoo compositions of this invention, it should be used in an amount of from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1.0 percent to about 6 percent, and more preferably from about 1.5 percent to about 5 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
Examples of suitable amphophosphate compounds include those of the formula: 
wherein
G is an alkyl or alkenyl group having about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 7 to about 15 carbon atoms;
s is an integer from about 2 to about 6;
R16 is hydrogen or a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
R17 is a hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or a group of the formula:
R19xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)lxe2x80x94CO2;
xe2x80x83wherein
R19 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and
t is 1 or2; and
R18 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms.
Preferably the amphophosphate compounds are sodium lauroampho PG-acetate phosphate available commercially from Mona Industries of Paterson, N.J. under the tradename. Monateric 1023,xe2x80x9d and those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,637, which is incorporated herein by reference, with sodium lauroampho PG-acetate phosphate being most preferred.
Examples of suitable phosphobetaines include those compounds of the formula: 
wherein E, r, R1, R2 and R3, are as defined above. Preferably the phosphobetaine compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064, 4,617,414, and 4,233,192, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of suitable pyrophosphobetaines include those compounds of the formula: 
wherein E, r, R1, R2 and R3, are as defined above. Preferably the pyrophosphobetaine compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,036, 4,372,869, and 4,617,414, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of suitable carboxyalkyl alkylpolyamines include those of the formula: 
wherein
I is an alkyl or alkenyl group containing from about 8 to about 22, and preferably from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms;
R22 is a carboxyalkyl group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms:
R21 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and u is an integer from about 1 to about 4.
Preferably the carboxyalkyl alkyl polyamine is sodium carboxymethyl coco polypropylamine available commercially from Akzo Nobel Surface Chemistry under the tradename, xe2x80x9cAmpholak 7CX/C.xe2x80x9d When present in the shampoo compositions of this invention, it should be used in an amount of from about 0. 5 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1.0 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 2.0 percent to about 6.0 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
In a preferred embodiment, the amphoteric surfactant portion of the compositions is comprised of a mixture of amphoteric surfactants, such as amphocarboxylate and alkyl betaine, or amphocarboxylate and amidoalkyl betaine. In this embodiment, the amphocarboxylate is present in the shampoo composition in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition of from about 0.5 percent to about 9.5 percent and the alkyl betaine or amidoalkyl betaine is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 9.5 percent to about 0.5 percent.
The compositions of this embodiment also contain at least one anionic surfactant. Preferably, the anionic surfactant is selected from the following classes of surfactants:
an alkyl sulfate of the formula
xe2x80x83Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CH2OSO3Xxe2x80x2;
xe2x80x83an alkyl ether sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2(OCH2CH2)vOSO3Xxe2x80x2;
xe2x80x83an alkyl monoglyceryl ether sulfate of the formula 
xe2x80x83an alkyl monoglyceride sulfate of the formula 
xe2x80x83an alkyl monoglyceride sulfonate of the formula 
xe2x80x83an alkyl sulfonate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94SO3Xxe2x80x2;
xe2x80x83an alkylaryl sulfonate of the formula 
xe2x80x83an alkyl sulfosuccinate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83an alkyl ether sulfosuccinate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83an alkyl sulfosuccinate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83an alkyl amidosulfosuccinate of the formula 
xe2x80x83an alkyl carboxylate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83an alkyl amidoethercarboxylate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83an alkyl succinate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83a fatty acyl sarcosinate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83a fatty acyl amino acid of the formula: 
xe2x80x83a fatty acyl taurate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83a fatty alkyl sulfoacetate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83an alkyl phosphate of the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein
Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl group having from about 7 to about 22, and preferably from about 7 to about 16 carbon atoms,
Rxe2x80x21 is an alkyl group having from about 1 to about 18, and preferably from about 8 to about 14 carbon atoms,
Rxe2x80x22 is a substituent of a natural or synthetic 1-amino acid.
Xxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions ammonium ions, and ammonium ions substituted with from about 1 to about 3 substituents, each of the substituents may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from about 2 to about 4 carbon atoms and
v is an integer from 1 to 6;
w is an integer from 0 to 20;
and mixtures thereof. Preferably the anionic surfactant is composed of sodium trideceth sulfate, sodium laureth sulfate, disodium laureth sulfosuccinate, or mixtures thereof. Sodium trideceth sulfate is the sodium salt of sulfated ethoxylated tridecyl alcohol that conforms generally to the following formula. C13H27(OCH2CH2)nOSO3Na, where n has a value between 1 and 4, and is commercially available from Stepan Company of Northfield, Ill. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cCedapal TD-403M.xe2x80x9d Sodium laureth sulfate is available from from Albright and Wilson, Ltd. West Midlands, United Kingdom under the tradename. xe2x80x9cEmpicol 025117OJ.xe2x80x9d Disodium laureth sulfosuccinate is available commercially from Albright and Wilson. Ltd. of West Midlands, United Kingdom under the tradename, xe2x80x9cEmpicol SDD.xe2x80x9d
In this embodiment, the shampoo composition of the present invention also contains a conditioner portion which is comprised of at least two cationic conditioning polymers. Preferred cationic conditioning polymers are selected from the following:
1. a cationic cellulose derivative;
2. a cationic guar derivative; and
3. a homopolymer or copolymer of a cationic monomer selected from:
a. a monomer having formula I. 
xe2x80x83wherein
R is H or CH3,
Y is O or NH,
R1 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 6, and preferably from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms,
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently an alkyl group having from about 1 to about 22, and preferably from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, and
X is a monovalent anion selected from halide and alkyl sulfate, or
b. diallyldimethylammonium chloride.
The amount of each conditioner component may range, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 0.01 percent to about 1.0 percent, preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 0.5 percent, and more preferably from about 0.01 to about 0.2 percent.
Preferably, the cationic cellulose derivative is a polymeric quaternary ammonium salt derived from the reaction of hydroxyethyl cellulose with a trimethylammonium substituted epoxide. The material known as Polyquaternium-10, commercially available from Amerchol Corporation of Edison, N.J. as Polymer xe2x80x9cJR400,xe2x80x9d is especially useful in this regard.
The cationic guar derivative is preferably a guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, available commercially from Rhone-Poulenc Inc., of Cranbury, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cJaguar C-17.xe2x80x9d
Another preferred cationic polymer includes those compounds derived from acrylamidopropyl trimonium chloride which has the formula: 
and more preferably is the copolymer of this monomer with acrylamide, the latter of which is available commercially from Allied Colloids, of Suffolk, Va. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cSalcare SC60.xe2x80x9d
Other preferred cationic conditioning polymers are those derived from the monomer diallyldimethylammonium chloride. The homopolymer of this monomer is Polyquaternium-6, which is available commercially form Allied Colloids of Suffolk, Va. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cSalcare SC30.xe2x80x9d The copolymer of diallyldimethylammonium chloride with acrylamide is known as Polyquaternium-7, and is also available from Allied Colloids under the tradename xe2x80x9cSalcare SC 10.xe2x80x9d
In a preferred embodiment, the conditioner portion is a combination of cationic cellulose derivative with a cationic guar derivative. In this embodiment, the cationic cellulose derivative is present in the composition in an amount, based on the overall weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.01 percent to about 2 percent, preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 1.0 percent, and more preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 0.3 percent, and the cationic guar derivative is present in an amount, based on the overall weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.01 percent to about 1.0 percent, preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 1.0 percent, and more preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 0.3 percent.
In another preferred embodiment, the conditioner portion is comprised of cationic cellulose derivative or cationic guar derivative and a homopolymer or copolymer of the cationic monomer having formula 1. In this embodiment, the cationic cellulose derivative or cationic guar derivative is present in an amount, based on the overall weight of the composition, of from about 0.01 percent to about 0.5 percent, and preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 0.2 percent, and the homopolymer or copolymer of the above monomer is present in an amount, based on the overall weight of the composition of from about 0.01 percent to about 0.5 percent, preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 0.2 percent.
In another preferred embodiment, the conditioner portion is comprised of cationic guar derivative and a homopolymer or copolymer of diallyldimethylammonium chloride. In this embodiment the cationic guar derivative is present in an amount, based on the overall weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.01 percent to about 0.5 percent, preferably from about 0.01percent to about 0.2 percent, and the homopolymer or copolymer of diallyldimethylammonium chloride is present in an amount based on the overall weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.01 percent to about 0.5 percent, preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 0.2 percent.
In accordance with another embodiment of this invention, there is provided a composition suitably comprised of, consisting of, or consisting essentially of an amphoteric surfactant and an anionic surfactant, with the total amount of surfactants ranging, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 4 percent to about 20 percent, preferably from about 4 percent to about 15 percent, and more preferably from about 4 percent to about 10 percent. Examples of suitable amphoteric surfactants include those described above and preferably include the above-described carboxyalkyl alkylpolyamines, the amidoalkyl sultaines, and mixtures thereof. Examples of suitable anionic surfactants include those described above and preferably include those anionic surfactants except the anionic surfactant compounds of the group consisting of: 1) the above-described alkyl sulfates or alkylaryl sulfonates when the amphoteric surfactant is the above described carboxyalkyl alkylpolyamine; and 2) the alkyl sulfates, alkyl ether sulfates, and alkylaryl sulfonates when the amphoteric surfactant is the above-described amidoalkyl sultaine.
In this embodiment, the amount of each of the amphoteric surfactant and anionic surfactant used in the composition may range, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 2 percent to about 10 percent, and preferably from about 2 percent to about 6 percent, respectively. The weight ratio of amphoteric surfactant:anionic surfactant may range from about 3:1 to about 1:3, preferably from about 2:1 to about 1:2, and most preferably from about 1.5:1 to about 1:1.5. Optionally, the composition of this embodiment may contain one or more of the above-mentioned non-ionic surfactants and/or one or more of the above-mentioned cationic conditioners. Preferably, the non-ionic surfactant, if used, is a polyoxyethylene derivative of a polyol ester, more preferably Polysorbate 20, and the preferred cationic conditioner is Polyquaternium 10, guar hydroxypropyltriammonium chloride, acrylamidopropyl trimonium chloride/acrylamide copolymer, and mixtures thereof. The amount of nonionic surfactant used in the composition may range, based upon the total weight of the composition, of from about 0 to about 5 percent, and preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 1 percent. When the nonionic surfactant is used, the weight ratio of amphoteric/anionic surfactant:nonionic surfactant is from about 40:1 to about 2:1 and preferably from about 20:1 to about 10:1. The amount of each cationic conditioner used in the composition may range, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 0 to about 0.5 percent and preferably from greater than about 0 percent to about 0.3 percent, and more preferably from greater than about 0 percent to about 0.2 percent.
The composition of the present invention may also include one or more optional ingredients nonexclusively including a pearlescent or opacifying agent, a thickening agent, secondary conditioners, humectants, chelating agents, and additives which enhance their appearance, feel and fragrance, such as colorants, fragrances, preservatives, pH adjusting agents, and the like. The pH of the shampoo compositions of this invention is preferably maintained in the range of from about 5 to about 7.5, and more preferably from about 5.5 to about 7.0.
Commercially available pearlescent or opacifying agents which are capable of suspending water insoluble additives such as silicones and/or which tend to indicate to consumers that the resultant product is a conditioning shampoo are suitable for use in this invention. The pearlescent or opacifying agent is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the composition, of from about 0 percent to about 3 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 2.5 percent, and more preferably, from about 0.5 percent to about 1.5 percent. Examples of suitable pearlescent or opacifying agents include but are not limited to mono or diesters of (a) fatty acids having from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms and (b) either ethylene or propylene glycol; mono or diesters of (a) fatty acids having from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms (b) a polyalkylene glycol of the formula
HOxe2x80x94(JO)axe2x80x94H
wherein
J is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms; and a is 2 or 3;
fatty alcohols containing from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms; fatty esters of the formula
KCOOCH2L
wherein K and L independently contain from about 15 to about 21 carbon atoms; inorganic solids insoluble in the shampoo composition, and mixtures thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the pearlescent or opacifying agent is introduced to the shampoo composition as a pre-formed, stabilized aqueous dispersion, such as that commercially available from Henkel Corporation of Hoboken, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cEuperlan PK-3000.xe2x80x9d This material is a combination of glycol distearate (the diester of ethylene glycol and stearc acid), Laureth-4 (CH3(CH2)10OCH2(OCH2CH2)4OH) and cocamidopropyl betaine and preferably is in a weight percent ratio of from about 25 to about 30: about 3 to about 15: about 20 to about 25, respectively.
Commercially available thickening agents which are capable of imparting the appropriate viscosity to the conditioning shampoo compositions are suitable for use in this invention. If used the thickener should be present in the shampoo compositions in an amount sufficient to raise the Brookfield viscosity of the composition to a value of between about 500 to about 10,000 centipoise. Examples of suitable thickening agents nonexclusively include: mono or diesters of 1) polyethylene glycol of formula
HOxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)2H
wherein z is an integer from about 3 to about 200: and 2) fatty acids containing from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms; fatty acid esters of ethoxylated polyols; ethoxylated derivatives of mono and diesters of fatty acids and glycerine; hydroxyalkyl cellulose; alkyl cellulose; hydroxyalkyl alkyl cellulose; and mixtures thereof. Preferred thickeners include polyethylene glycol ester, and more preferably PEG-150 distearate which is available from the Stepan Company of Northfield, Ill. or from Comiel, S.p.A. of Bologna, Italy under the tradename. xe2x80x9cPEG 6000 DSxe2x80x9d.
Commercially available secondary conditioners such as volatile silicones which imparts additional attributes such as gloss to the hair are suitable for use in this invention. Preferably, the volatile silicone conditioning agent has an atmospheric pressure boiling point less than about 220 C. The volatile silicone conditioner is present in an amount of from about 0 percent to about 3 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 2.5 percent, and more preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 1.0 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition. Examples of suitable volatile silicones nonexclusively include polydimethylsiloxane, polydimethylcyclosiloxane, hexamethyldisiloxane, cyclomethicone fluids such as polydimethylcyclosiloxane available commercially from Dow Coming Corporation of Midland, Mich. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cDC-345xe2x80x9d and mixtures thereof, and preferably include cyclomethicone fluids.
Commercially available humectants which are capable of providing moisturization and conditioning properties to the shampoo composition are suitable for use in the present invention. The humectant is present in an amount of from about 0 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 5 percent, and more preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 3 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition. Examples of suitable humectants nonexclusively include: 1) water soluble liquid polyols selected from the group comprising glycerine, propylene glycol, hexylene glycol. butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, and mixtures thereof; 2)polyalkylene glycol of the formula
HOxe2x80x94(RO)Dxe2x80x94H
wherein Rxe2x80x3 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and b is an integer of from about 2 to about 10;
3) polyethylene glycol ether of methyl glucose of formula
CH3xe2x80x94C6H10O5xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)cxe2x80x94OH
xe2x80x83wherein c is an integer from about 5 to about 25;
4) urea; and 5) mixtures thereof, with glycerine being the preferred humectant.
Examples of suitable chelating agents include those which are capable of protecting and preserving the compositions of this invention. Preferably, the chelating agent is EDTA, and more preferably is tetrasodium EDTA available commercially from Dow Chemical Company of Midland. Mich. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cVersene 100XLxe2x80x9d and is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the composition from about 0 to about 0.5 percent, and preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 0.25 percent. Suitable preservatives include Quatemium-15. available commercially as xe2x80x9cDowicil 200xe2x80x9d from the Dow Chemical Corporation of Midland, Mich., and are present in the composition in an amount, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 0 to about 0.2 percent and preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 0.10 percent.
The above described composition may be prepared by combining the desired components in a suitable container and mixing them under ambient conditions in any conventional mixing means well known in the art, such as a mechanically stirred propeller, paddle, and the like. Although the order of mixing is not critical, it is preferable to pre-blend certain components, such as the fragrance and the nonionic surfactant before adding such components into the main mixture.
When a cationic guar conditioner is used, it is also preferable to preblend the cationic guar conditioner with glycerin under ambient conditions, then allow the guar conditioner to be wet-out by the glycerin. Although the time to xe2x80x9cwet-outxe2x80x9d may vary, typically this time period may range from about 5 minutes to about 30 minutes. Preferably, the guar conditioner:glycerin weight ratio is from about 1:100 to about 1:1, and more preferably from about 1:50 to about 1:5, and most preferably from about 1:15 to about 1:7. The resulting suspension is mixed with water under ambient conditions at a suspension:water weight ratio of from about 1:5 to about 1:20. The resulting water-suspension mixture is then acidified with an amount of acid, preferably citric acid, effective to reduce the pH of the overall composition to a value of about 4.
When using a thickener component, it is also preferable to preblend the desired thickener with from about 5 percent to about 20 percent, based upon the total weight of the composition, of water and preferably at a temperature of from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. When processing with a thickener, it is also preferable to reduce the temperature of the overall composition to less than about 45xc2x0 C. before any pre-formed pearlizer is added thereto.
The detergent composition of the present invention is preferably used in personal cleansing applications nonexclusively including shampoos, gels such as shower gels, baths such as baby baths, and the like.
The invention illustratively disclosed herein suitably may be practiced in the absence of any component, ingredient, or step which is not specifically disclosed herein. Several examples are set forth below to further illustrate the nature of the invention and the manner of carrying it out. However, the invention should not be considered as being limited to the details thereof.